


Water Droplets

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned nudity, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's with Kuroo that the tightly knit emotions of Tsukishima Kei start to unfurl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: kurotsukki with tsukki seeing kuroo's hair down for the first time

The novelty of meeting Kuroo in real life had yet to wear off, mostly because this was the first time it happened off court for longer than a couple of hours and without Kenma to hang around playing his 3DS.

Kei wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself in the other’s apartment, which was small and messy in the wake of Kuroo’s habitual scattering of clothes all over the floor… and furniture. Kuroo was the only one living there, surprisingly. Kei had thought on some level that the now university student would stick with Bokuto, but when asked about it, Kuroo had winked at him and said, _“I wouldn’t be able to spend any private time with you if that happened, right?”_

It had been an obvious distraction, as Kei knew it couldn’t be the reason behind Kuroo’s choice, but he hadn’t managed to fight off the meager flap of butterfly wings inside his stomach. Not to mention the squeezing sensation around his poor heart. That kept happening around Kuroo a lot.

 _You’re so hopeless,_ Kei thought to himself, but the memory of Kuroo’s easy words, and even easier smile, warmed him from the inside.

To distract himself from the disgustingly fuzzy thoughts and the sound of the water running in the bathroom, Kei turned the television on. As usual for a Friday evening, the channels were showing either pointless soap operas or explicitly gory crime shows. Kei surfed through them all before he found a rom-com that didn’t seem entirely awful.

He was tired of all the clicking, anyway.

He’d turn the television off when Kuroo got out the shower, of course. Like he would let Kuroo see him watching a romcom… it would give the other _ideas_. Very pleasant ideas, no doubt, but Kei wasn’t sure how much of Kuroo’s affections he could take before he would die of overdose.

Just holding hands made Kei’s usually level head spin out of control.

Yamaguchi, the ever so reliable friend, laughed every time Kei told anything like that. _“It’s good to see you like this,”_ Yamaguchi had once said, mouth curled up in a wide smile. _“I’m sure Kuroo-san feels the same way,”_ he had added with a twinkle in his eye that had coerced Kei to look away and mutter something incomprehensible.

Kei squinted at the screen. Rom-com. TV. Focus. Kuroo would inevitably slink next to him once he was done with his shower, skin warm from the heat of the water and hair probably almost manageable for once.

…That was a strange thought.

Kei sighed and pulled his legs up to the couch as the male lead on screen stuttered through an embarrassingly cliché confession. Secondhand embarrassment heated Kei’s face up to the point where he had to close his eyes and pretend he did not just see that.

It reminded him of Kuroo, which made it even worse.

Kei had just arrived in Tokyo, in Kuroo’s apartment, had spent ten minutes in Kuroo’s embrace, and yet a short shower was enough to make Kei restless and irritable. _How stupid,_ he thought as he opened his eyes to glance at the screen. The embarrassment wouldn’t go away as long as the TV was unmuted.

The sound of running water faded away quickly as Kei struggled with his embarrassment towards the romcom and himself. Turning the television off in a fit of quiet despair felt by those in a relatively new relationships, Kei swallowed as he listened to any sounds Kuroo might make in his wake.

The bathroom door opened with a squeak. Footsteps followed. Kei smiled almost fondly as he caught a glimpse of Kuroo with a towel draped around his waist. He tore his gaze away as Kuroo continued his way towards the bedroom, whistling a jovial tune that reminded Kei of a famous Korean pop wondersong.

Kuroo was a dork in disguise.

Wait, he didn’t even bother hiding it.

Kei shook his head at himself as the countless ridiculous sentences Kuroo had uttered in his presence came to mind.

When Kuroo came back, this time with pants on but not much else, Kei had almost managed to rid himself of the distracting thoughts.

And now it was time for Kuroo to distract him, first by flopping beside Kei on the couch and murmuring, “Hello, Tsukki.”

Still amazed by how deep Kuroo’s voice was compared to his memories, Kei adjusted himself on the couch, ignoring the prickling warmth on the back of his neck.

And then Kuroo distracted him again. A part of him did.

“Can’t you at least put on a tee or something?” Kei mumbled, eyeing the toned muscles of Kuroo’s arms in dismay. Attractive, yes, but so very distracting. As if Kei wasn’t overwhelmed by his feelings already – by the fact that someone felt so strongly for him in return.

“Oh?” Kuroo’s snicker irritated Kei’s ears as much as it endeared him to hear it for real up close. “I usually go around naked for a while after showers.”

 _He’s totally doing it on purpose,_ Kei thought as he threw a sideway glance at Kuroo and his smug face and… _Oh my god._

He had expected Kuroo’s hair to be less spiky after a shower, but he hadn’t been sure about what the sight would look like. Now, Kuroo’s face close to his, Kei saw that the dark hair had lost its spikes completely, descending down the sides of Kuroo’s face and neck, drops of water trailing paths in their wake.

Kuroo looked, to put it in layman’s terms, ridiculously good. As he always did, but…

“Who are you?” Kei spluttered, alienated by the sight. Heat burned his face once more.

“Damn,” Kuroo shuffled a bit, leaning away. “Bokuto wins that bet.”

“Huh?”

“He was so sure that that’s what you would say the first time you see me come out of a shower,” Kuroo shrugged, leaning in to press a kiss to Kei’s nose. The burning in Kei’s neck worsened. “So, we bet on it.”

“I can’t believe you were sure I’d ever see you come out of a shower,” Kei rolled his eyes, half a smile on his face. He couldn’t suppress it. “Should I be making a retort, Kuroo-san?”

“I never use a hair dryer,” Kuroo said. “It was only a matter of time.” Then he smiled a little, which sent Kei’s stomach flipping. It was the smile that formed slowly, reaching Kuroo’s eyes and eyebrows, and held all the warmth Kuroo could muster.

Kei was sure even the sun would lose in a competition.

Though that was an irrational thought, based on nothing but the bubbling feeling inside him and the tingling sensations that Kuroo sent through him effortlessly.

Kei slowly reached out for Kuroo’s face with his hands, nearly pulling back when Kuroo blinked and gave him a wondering look. Before Kei could pull back, though, Kuroo leaned closer, eyes crinkling as he understood what Kei meant to do.

Shifting into a comfortable position, Kei moved his hands into Kuroo’s wet hair. “Ugh. You really didn’t dry it at all.”

“I told you so,” Kuroo laughed, but the look in his gold-like eyes was soft, tender. Just like the male lead in the romcom Kei had attempted to watch. “It’ll be soft and poofy once it dries naturally, though.”

“I doubt that,” Kei snorted, running his thumbs on both sides of Kuroo’s face, sweeping hair aside with each movement. His heart pounded, anxious _thud-thud-thud_ – or perhaps it was joy. Kei wasn’t sure, but the feeling wasn’t completely unpleasant. “Soft and poofy on you is the day my hair grows ten centimeters in one go.”

“Now _that_ would be a sight worth witnessing,” Kuroo murmured, eyes half-lidded as one of Kei’s hands went to the back of his head, fingers curling into the black hair. Kuroo’s breath hitched, Adam’s apple bobbing. “Tsukki…”

Kei glanced at Kuroo’s mouth: the lips often turned up in a playful challenge or a genuinely sappy sentiment, and the dimple that formed against Kuroo’s cheek.

He hadn’t thought he would open up to giving affection as quickly as he apparently had. Maybe it was Kuroo’s personality that drew out that part of Kei, or maybe Kei had the ability to be like that on his own.

 _I don’t loathe to admit it as much as I used to,_ Kei thought with a despairing memory of his discovery of feelings for the former Nekoma captain, _and I can admit it to myself: I am ridiculously infatuated by you, Kuroo-san._

He just couldn’t say it to Kuroo out loud just yet either. Not as often as Kuroo did, anyway, nor with as grand gestures and extravagantly shameless words.

Kei closed the distance himself, not standing the flicker of longing that tainted Kuroo’s half-lidded eyes, hands tight in Kuroo’s wet hair. Warm droplets of water trickled down to Kei’s wrist, but the sensation was drowned by the overwhelming feeling of lips on lips.

Kuroo pressed into the kiss with quiet but obvious eagerness, which radiated off from the quivering of his mouth beneath Kei’s and wandering hands that resolved to linger on Kei’s hips in the end.

Kei liked that Kuroo let him lead the kiss, do what he pleased at his own pace. Kei tilted his head, hands moving to the back of Kuroo’s neck to anchor him still. Kuroo’s lips responded, smiling gently as Kei slowed down to nibble on the lower one, though with no intention of adding tongue.

Kei had missed him and the summer days before Kuroo moved into his own apartment, days when the room at Kuroo’s home had felt like a world just for the two of them. Kuroo’s hair had been spiky even as Kei reluctantly petted it and watched Kuroo melt on his lap.

Sighing reverently into the kiss and his heart about to burst, Kei slowly pulled away, fingers shaking on the crook of Kuroo’s neck.

Breathing each other’s air, they stayed within a whisper’s distance from the other. Both breathless, they could not find words for a moment.

“You should invest in a hair dryer, honestly,” Kei finally managed, scowling unconvincingly as he pulled his hands away from Kuroo.

“If you’re the one that dries my hair with it,” Kuroo countered, laughing as Kei rolled his eyes and shoved at Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Put a shirt on, _for the love of--_ "

“You like it, though.”

“Not particularly,” Kei lied through his teeth at Kuroo’s waggling eyebrows.

“Liar liar, pants on fire,” Kuroo sing-songed as his hands tugged hard at Kei’s pants, inducing an indignant sound from his boyfriend.


End file.
